


Canopy Duels

by Velvet_Cosplays



Series: SatBK Oneshots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot really just wants to get this over with, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Duel, Shakespearean English - Freeform, Sonic has regrets about stabbing Lancelot, Sonic refuses to just get this over with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Cosplays/pseuds/Velvet_Cosplays
Summary: Sonic duels Lancelot and mortally wounds him. Turns out that's only a mortal wound for that time period, and is actually pretty easily survived with Sonic's time period's medicine.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Series: SatBK Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Canopy Duels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsareblooming/gifts).



> The language is inspired by Macbeth, and it should be 80% accurate.

Lancelot's sword dropped to the ground, clattering against the roots and stones of the canopy forest. He fell to a knee, plate armor clanking against itself as he collapsed, covering his mouth in his elbow as he wheezed, refusing to show weakness in the face of combat.

Sonic's determined expression faded into concern. "Oh geez- hey, you alright?" He asked, slowly approaching his downed rival. Caliburn looked up at him, confused. "Well, fool? Slay him!" The sword urged, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Lancelot briefly glanced up at him from beneath the visor, then lowered his head again, accepting of his fate without a single word. He assumed that Sonic would know what to do in this situation, as a knight who fought honorably and defeated him successfully. 

Caliburn attempted to pull Sonic, trying to guide him to behind Lancelot, pointing his tip at the back of Lancelot's neck. While the movements confused Sonic at first, the realization of what he was expected to do horrified him. "Wait- wait wait wait, you want me to- kill him?" Sonic asked, disbelief in his voice.

"It is a welcome and unwelcome thing, but tis the warlike's fate." Caliburn simply responded. Lancelot glanced over his shoulder briefly, wanting to see what was taking so long. 

"No. Nope. I'm not doin' this. Let's just get that sword and get outta here." Sonic huffed, stabbing Caliburn into the ground and going to retrieve Arondight, tossing the sword in the air and catching it. "Alright, let's move!" Sonic grinned, then went to grab his incredibly offended sword, taking a stance to run. 

A choked cough caught his attention. "...okay, on second thought..." He dropped both swords, Arondight clattering against a rock while Caliburn caught himself, levitating over to a tree and propping himself up against it. "The smallest of tasks that thou could achieve was to display me with honor!" Caliburn angrily called.

Sonic approached Lancelot slowly, sitting on his haunches as he looked over the other hedgehog. The armor and black fur made it hard to tell, but against the greenery, it was obvious that he was bleeding. Huh, it's red instead of green, neat. "Alright, uh... do you mind if I-" He stood up, walking over to Lancelot's side and reaching a hand to undo his armor, feeling him flinch. 

"I'm gonna guess you're hurt there, or just jumpy. Y'know, back at home, you'd probably just get right back up and punch me in the face, so that's a plus from here--"

"I pray of thee to slay me now." Lancelot spoke in an exasperated voice, making Sonic let out a cackle. "Sorry-! Sorry, I know I probably shouldn't joke about that, but- you get the memo I'm not gonna kill you, right?" He undid the leather straps holding Lancelot's chestplate on, pulling it off. 

"Oh. I- uh... I didn't mean to do that." Sonic cringed at the amount of scars, but what caught his attention was the freshest wound. He knew he felt Caliburn slide against something soft rather than his armor, but he assumed he just dented the armor and it gave slightly under him, not that he cut straight through.

"Here, lemme just... uh..." He jumped up to pull a large leaf from a tree, then took off. 

Lancelot waited quietly, then pushed his visor up and looked to Caliburn, a disappointed stare in his eyes. "You taught him naught." "Hush." 

Sonic soon returned, a bucket of water and a small roll of cloth in hand. "Hey, I'm back! I found a bucket on the way in a chest so I didn't need to use the leaf!" He called, skidding to a stop and kicking up moss and dirt, then kneeling next to Lancelot. "Uh... do you mind laying down?" He asked. "Like, on this side." He tapped the knight's left shoulder. 

Lancelot stared at him for a few moments, blinked, and decided to just simply give up on trying to understand what this peasant was saying, but at least he got the rough meaning and laid down on his side. 

"Thanks. Now lemme just..." Sonic stuck his tongue out in focus as he proceeded to pour some of the freezing cold water on Lancelot, getting a small yelp. "I should probably have warned you, but that's fine." He chuckled, his laughter dying down when he saw the water dripping off him was bright red. "...geez, your fur must be really stained." He touched Lancelot's chest, then looked at his glove. "Oh, that's because it is. Okay, well- I'm going to... try to wash that off. Don't want that to get infected." He began to pour more water over him until it turned clear again. 

"...what is thy truest name?" Lancelot decided to ask.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself with a grin. 

"What doth thou achieve through this sweetly spoken promise?" 

"Uh... oh, you mean what am I doing? Trying to fix you up, you don't deserve to die out here." Sonic folded some cloths over the wound, then put a hand on it, applying pressure. "I don't think you'd like to get infected or bleed out." 

"No, I ask of thee- what would thou achieve from such a blaspheme act?"

"Oh, what am I getting from this- a friend, probably." Sonic shrugged, removing the cloth and tying fresh ones around him. "That should do it, take it easy for a while, okay?" He gave a firm pat on Lancelot's head, hand clanging against his helmet. "...actually, no. I'm gonna stay with you until someone finds you." 

Caliburn let out an angry call to just leave him and continue with the quest, but he was ignored. 

Lancelot scrunched up his nose at the thought of having to deal with the hedgehog for longer than he had to. "I am sure in my skill, I must fight the course of my actions regardless." He attempted to get him to leave. "No." Sonic smiled. "So, tell me about yourself! Like, how you got these scars."

"In battle. Thou dare to call'st thyself a knight, yet one displays bitter taste of combat. You smell naught of blood, more of Arabian perfume."

"Oh, that's true actually, I was there a month or so ago." 

"What."

"Good reaction!" 

"...I... understand as well a mongrel could fly." Lancelot deadpanned.

"There we genies."

"...alright?"

"It was cool."

"'Cool'?"

"Kinda like 'awesome', I think that was a word back in your time."

"Pray be?" 

"Sure." He chuckled, not understanding a single word Lancelot was saying. Then, his ears flicked up. "I hear someone coming! Good luck, I'll see you later Lance." Sonic jumped to his feet, then rushed over to the two sacred swords and grabbed them both, jumping forward and launching himself to speeds higher than what most knights could achieve. 

The entire encounter deeply confused Lancelot, but he if he were to be honest, he couldn't help but take an interest in the strange knave. One that was past just simple curiosity or respect for his combat skills... and while he did not take the honor of slaying him, he spent more of his time and energy to ensure he lived for another fight. A worthy opponent indeed. He'd have to search him out again.


End file.
